The Girl who loved the Monster
by fanfic trap
Summary: Carrie White and James P. Sullivan? Let's see what happens? :)
1. Meeting Sulley

Chapter 1: Meeting Sulley

Kyle and Vanellope were asleep in Vanellope's bedroom and Carrie was sleeping in the living room on the bed couch.

That is until Carrie heard a door creak and her eyes were half open. She sees someone wearing a gray hoodie, half-ripped navy blue sweatpants, and matching shoes. The person walked up to Carrie but Carrie used her telekinesis to beat up the guy. Kyle and Vanellope walked in the living room because they heard noises. Kyle sees the person getting up and hits him a bunch of times with his toy lightsaber as Kyle was screaming like a little girl.

Vanellope took one of her Carrie's pillows and hits the guy, which got him knocked out. Vanellope looks inside the pillowcase and sees bricks in it.

"Carrie, who the hell puts bricks in their pillowcase?" said Vanellope

"My pillows were too soft" said Carrie

"Just help us" said Vanellope

Kyle, Vanellope, and Carrie rolled the body over and it was a blue, furry monster named Sulley. The three kids dragged the body somewhere.

_**(20 minutes later)**_

Sulley started to wake up and he finds himself tied to a chair. In front of him, he sees Kyle, Vanellope, and Carrie.

"Please get me out of here" said Sulley

"Just tell us" said Kyle. "What the fuck you doing here?"

"What brought you here?" said Vanellope

"Well, I'm Sulley and somehow, I traveled through a door in a warehouse here in Brooklyn. I tried to find my way out but I couldn't and I thought this apartment building was the warehouse and I can do this"

Sulley breaks free by smashing the chair against the wall and tries to take off the rope on him. When he was trying, he accidentally fell off the balcony. Not high but a tree caught him with the rope around him. The branches on the tree broke and Sulley fell on the ground.

Kyle, Vanellope, and Carrie ran outside and in the back of the apartment building where Sulley fell and they see Sulley lying on the ground, bleeding from his nose, scratches from his arms and legs that he's bleeding from.

"Help" said Kyle as he tried to carry Sulley.

Vanellope and Carrie help Kyle carry Sulley back to the apartment.

_**(10 minutes later)**_

Sulley woke up with wet towels on his arms and legs. He couldn't get up because his body was half sore.

"What happened?" said Sulley. "Is it Friday?"

"It's alright" said Carrie. "My brother and his girlfriend are getting something to heal those wounds"

"For a second there, I almost broke something" said Sulley

"Well, you didn't" said Carrie as she placed her hand on Sulley's cheek.

They both looked into each others eyes and Carrie leans down to Sulley's face and places her lips onto Sulley's and they began to kiss for two minutes.

"I think I love you" said Carrie

"I love you too" said Sulley

Sulley and Carrie began to kiss again. Carrie crawled over him, still making out with Sulley.

What they didn't know is that Kyle and Vanellope entered the room and they both see Sulley and Carrie making out. They began dancing quietly out of the apartment and into the hallway.

"That was genius of her" said Vanellope

"No shit" said Kyle


	2. A Dance Dance Revolution Off

Chapter 2: A Dance Dance Revolution Off

Kyle, Vanellope, Sulley, and Carrie were walking down the street, outside of Brooklyn. When all of a sudden, Tate, Margo, Edith, Craig, Charlie, and Agnes bumped into them.

"Hola amigos" said Kyle. "Tate, you dyed your hair, you little genius. What you guys doing here?"

Tate started to explain.

"Well, Shinigamilover2 texted us saying he and fanfic trap found a Dance Dance Revolution game in the junkyard and they're gonna set it up there"

"Alright, let's go there" said Kyle

* * *

Shinihamilover2 and fanfic trap were fixing the Dance Dance Revolution game.

"Is it set?" said Shinigamilover2

"Yeah, let me check" said fanfic trap before he opened the door of the game. "I think this must of been here for years"

"What makes you said that?" said Shinigamilover2

"I don't think this should be here" said fanfic trap as he took out a dead animal from the game. "Hold it"

"No way!" said Shinigamilover2. "I am not holding that"

_**(15 minutes later)**_

Kyle, Vanellope, Carrie, Sulley, Charlie, Tate, Margo, Edith, Craig, and Agnes arrived at the junkyard and sees Shinigamilover2 and fanfic trap there.

"Ay, yo" said Tate

"Yo!" said Shinigamilover2

They all walked up to Shinigamilover2.

"How is this thing working?" Edith asked

Fanfic trap walks up to them and explains everything.

"Well, I got a car with a working car outlet and I have a car adapter that's has an AC outlet with 900 watts, that can power any electronic device. Laptops, smartphones, etc"

"Alright, who's up?" said Shinigamilover2

"I'll go" said Sulley

"Go ahead" said Shinigamilover2

Sulley goes on it and he decided who can beat him. Shinigamilover2 and fanfic trap decided who wants to challenge Sulley. They did Rock, Paper, Scissor and Shinigamilover2 got scissor and fanfic trap got paper.

Fanfic trap got on and Sulley played Gangnam Style by Psy. They started dancing til the song ends and after the dancing was over, Sulley wins the dancing.

Then, Shinigamilover2 was up next and they played Jack Sparrow by The Lonely Island and they started dancing. After the dancing, Sulley wins again.

Kyle went up and they played Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park. They both started dancing and after that, Sulley wins again.

Vanellope was up next and they played Sugar Rush by AKB48, which made Vanellope remember about Sugar Rush. They started dancing and after that, Sulley wins again.

Tate was up next and they played Ride with me by Nelly and started dancing. After that, Sulley wins again.

Craig was up next and the music that they played is Stronger by Kanye West. They started dancing and after a few minutes, Sulley wins again.

Edith got on and she and Sulley were dancing to Price Tag by Jessie J. And then, Sulley wins again.

Margo was up next and they danced to Firework by Katy Perry. And after that, Sulley wins again.

Charlie Bucket got on with Sulley and they danced to Versache by Drake. After that, Sulley wins again

Carrie was up next and they both danced to Domino by Jessie J. After the dancing, Sulley wins again.

The last one was Agnes and they danced to Paint it Black by The Black Dahlia. But when they danced, something different happened. Agnes won.

"You just got beaten by a six year old girl" said Carrie to Sulley

"Yeah" said Sulley before he and Carrie were kissing

Tate, Margo, Edith, Craig, Charlie, and Agnes knew Sulley was a monster because of the blue fur but they didn't care.


	3. A Boy's Night Out

Chapter 3: A Boys Night Out

Kyle, Tate, Sulley, Craig, Charlie, fanfic trap, and Shinigamilover2 were having a boy's night out. They started heading to Wendy's and eat there. They decided to go in the drive-thru and Tate was driving.

"Yo, watch this" said Tate

"_Hello, Welcome to Wendy's. May I take your order please?"_

Tate plays instrumental music on the radio in half-full volume and started to sing his order in rap.

_Yo, I want a number two man, a double with cheese._

_But not the combo, just the sandwich please._

_Write this down just so you don't forget this,_

_I want everything on it, except no lettuce._

_Nope, none of that _

_I just want cheese and can I get some fries with that please? __(And to drink . . . What do you guys wanna drink?)_

The others boys decided to get Sprites and Tate continued singing.

_Sorry about that, I needed time to think_

_But me and my friends want Sprite to drink._

_I want seven Sprites and make them all small,_

_But keep listenin' cause no that's not all._

_I'm sorry if I sound a little bit bossy,_

_Yo, anything else? (Hey, just a Frosty)_

_Oh yeah, I want a Frosty and make it vanilla._

_And Kyle if you spill that, I swear I'm gonna kill ya._

_But that's a different story, what do I wanna try?_

_I want a quarter-pounder with a large fry_

_And let me think it don't matter the cost,_

_I want a ten-piece chicken nuggets __(With some Bar-B-Q sauce)_

_Yeah, and I think that should do it,_

_We're giving you order while mixing in some music._

The boys started laughing quietly and the drive-thru lady told them to move forward. They arrived at the window and the lady there told them to go to the parking lot and they did.

They parked next to Wendy's and a guy came out and gave them their food.

"They're all for free, man?" said Tate

"All for free"

"Thank you" said Tate

After they got there food, they drove off. And as they drove off, a black van was parked in the parking lot outside and inside the van was Vanellope, Carrie, Margo, Edith, and Agnes.

"Is this wrong?" said Agnes

"What you mean?" said Vanellope

"Stalking them?" said Agnes. "What if they catch us. Then what?"

"Don't know, don't care" said Vanellope

"Come on, let's go" said Carrie before they drove off to follow the boys.

* * *

The boys were at a beach, eating their free food from Wendy's. They set a fire in front of them for light and set the radio to 92.3 radio station and chilling.

"Who wants to try this" said fanfic trap as he showed the boys Mentos and two-liter bottles of Diet Coke.

They all started getting ready to play with the Mentos and Diet Coke. Kyle chooses to go first. He opens the cap of one of the bottles and places the Mentos inside, causing the soda to rise up into the air. **(A/N: Review your answer to this question. When Kyle made the Diet Coke rise up, what does that remind you of?)**

Tate thought he can make it fly. He grabs some Scotch tape and places the Mentos on the tape. He tapes the bottle cap and quickly placed the cap on the bottle and twists it. He grabs the bottle and throws it at a boulder, which sets off and shoots off to the side of the beach in a spiral.

"Whoa!" said Shinigamilover2

"Nice spiral" said Charlie

"Hey" said Craig. "Why don't we all do it all at once?"

"Like, shooting off Diet Coke and Mentos at the same time?" Sulley asked

"Yep" said Craig

"All right. Let's do it" said Kyle

The boys loaded up their Diet Coke with Mentos and the soda was shooting up into the air and they all splashed through the soda. After the boys splashed through it, Tate and Charlie did an excellent bounce distance.

"Oh my god" said Charlie. "You guys see that? That was unbelievable!"

"I saw, I saw" said Shinigamilover2

* * *

After twenty minutes, a black van was parked at the beach in disguise. And inside the van was Vanellope, Carrie, Margo, Edith, and Agnes, watching the boys in binoculars.

"Okay, this is so wrong" said Carrie

"That's what I said" Agnes replied

"Alright, let's get outta here before they find us" said Vanellope

Just then, the girls drove off without the boys knowing


	4. Zombies

Chapter 4: Zombies

Kyle, Vanellope, Carrie, Sulley, Charlie, Tate, Margo, Edith, Craig, Agnes, Shinigamilover2, and Fanfic trap were riding their bikes around Brooklyn. They were about to ride pass a cemetery.

"Ramp!" said Vanellope as she sees a bump on the sidewalk.

Vanellope went over the bump and when she did, a piece of the Allspark flew out of her original sweatshirt and landed in the middle of the cemetery, making the energy from the shard release and awoke the human dead.

* * *

Kyle, Vanellope, Carrie, Sulley, Charlie, Tate, Margo, Edith, Craig, Agnes, Shinigamilover2, and Fanfic trap were at Vanellope's apartment, chilling and listening to music on a Mini Hi-Fi system. Kyle, Sulley, Tate, and Craig were making out with their girlfriends as Fanfic trap, Shinigamilover2, and Agnes were watching Charlie play Saw the Videogame on Xbox 360 and Fanfic trap was eating a Premium Alaskan Fish Sandwich from Burger King.

Kyle's iPhone rang and Kyle stopped kissing Vanellope and picked up the phone as Vanellope went to the kitchen. Kyle looked at his phone and it was Kyle's cousin, Cody **(A/N: You all remember Cody).**

"Hey, Cody" Kyle answered. "What's up?"

"_Yo, dude. You at Vanellope's apartment?"_

"Yeah, why?"

"_Turn on the TV, Channel five"_

Kyle got up and walked to the TV.

"Charlie, pause the game" said Kyle

Charlie paused the game and Kyle changed the setting on the Samsung 75 inch 6300 Series Full HD Smart LED HDTV. He changed the channel to channel five, which shows Fox Five.

_"People in the Brooklyn has reported that a zombie apocalypse is happening in the Brooklyn area"_

Kyle turned off the TV and heard growling and moaning noises outside. He opens a window and sees a bunch of zombies. The others heard it too and looked out the window and sees the zombies.

"Zombies!" said Agnes. "This is just like The Walking Dead"

"Well, not for long" said Shinigamilover2

Sulley and Shinigamilover2 went outside with weapons. Sulley's weapon is a machete and Shinigamilover2's weapon is a chainsaw. They use their weapons to kill the zombies.

The other kids watched them killing the zombies. Fanfic trap took out an AK-47 and shoots the other zombies coming by.

"Die, you zombies, Die!" said Fanfic trap

"Keep shooting, fanfic" said Shinigamilover2

"A little help" said Fanfic trap

Vanellope took out a golden handgun, Carrie took out a shotgun, and Tate has two big boxes of frag grenades. Vanellope and Carrie were shooting the zombies, along with Fanfic trap and Tate threw the frag grenades at the zombies as Shinigamilover2 and Sulley were killing the zombies like crazy.

_**(1 hour later)**_

All of the zombies were dead and the zombie apocalypse is over. Shinigamilover2 and Sulley walked in Vanellope's apartment, both of them were covered in blood and they dropped their weapons.

"Great" said Vanellope. "Now I gotta mop up the blood"

Fanfic trap sees Kyle on his MacBook Pro, video editing something and Fanfic trap sees and knows what Kyle is video editing.

"You got the zombie apocalypse on video?" said Fanfic trap

"Yes I did" said Kyle

"Well I'll have you know, I'm a master at video editing" said Fanfic trap. "I can help"

"Alright" said Kyle

Kyle and Fanfic trap were working on the video editing.


	5. Nightmares

Chapter 5: Nightmares

Shinigamilover2 was lying on his couch, listening to Seven Wonders by Fleetwood Mac on his headphones. The door to his apartment was knocked. Shinigamilover2 took off his headphones and heard the door knocked again. He got up and walked to the door. He opens and Kyle, Vanellope, and Carrie were there.

"What brings you all here?" said Shinigamilover2

Kyle, Vanellope, and Carrie entered the apartment as they were dragging Sulley in, who was unconscious.

"And now, you're all in my apartment" Shinigamilover2 replied before he closed the door. "So, why are you here?"

"There's something inside Sulley's brain" Kyle replied. "Something that we feared the most. Yeah, I'm talking about a dream demon"

"Well, you've come to the right place" said Shinigamilover2. "Bring him over here"

Kyle, Vanellope, and Carrie dragged Sulley to a table. They placed him on the table and Shinigamilover2 starts explaining.

"Okay, what I'm gonna do is that I'm gonna enter in Sulley's brain and get rid of that demon. Now, he's gonna wake up in a few minutes so I'm gonna put headphones on him and he'll listen to Has Anyone Ever Written Anything To You by Stevie Nicks"

Shinigamilover2 puts headphones on Sulley and lies down next to him.

"Are you like a Warlock or something?" Vanellope asked

"I'm a Warlock" Shinigamilover2 answered. "Kyle, get the metronome"

Kyle grabs the metronome and it started going tick, tick, tick. As it was ticking, Shinigamilover2 started to teleport inside Sulley's brain.

_**(In Sulley's Brain)**_

Shinigamilover2 was inside Sulley's brain and he sees the dream demon on top of Sulley's brain and dancing to Thrift Shop by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis. Shinigamilover2 looked confused at first but he climbed up the brain and the dream demon knows that he's here.

"I've been expecting you" said the dream demon

"You going down, little demon" said Shinigamilover2

"Who you calling 'little'?" said the Dream Demon before he and Shinigamilover2 began to fight.

* * *

Kyle, Vanellope, and Carrie were checking Shinigamilover2's place out. Kyle notice that there are a bunch of Vinyl Records of Stevie Nicks songs.

"How much Stevie Nicks songs does he have?" said Kyle. "The guy loves his Stevie Nicks"

As they were looking around, Shinigamilover2 returned to his body and him and Sulley woke up.

"Did you get it?" Carrie asked

"Hell yeah, I got it" Shinigamilover2 answered

Sulley started to groan as he started to get up.

"Sull, you okay?" said Carrie

"Yeah, where am I?" Sulley answered. "Did I pass out"

"Just for a few" said Carrie

"Oh, I remember" said Sulley. "I had a dream where you and Kyle were fighting over a-". Sulley realized that his head hurts. "Oh, what did I hit my head on?"

A knock on the door was heard. Kyle went to the door and opens it. Standing there was Fanfic trap at the door.

"Hey" said Fanfic trap. "Has anyone seen my handgun?"

"Vanellope" said Kyle

"Oh, you mean this handgun?" said Vanellope, showing Fanfic trap his handgun. "Sorry, I was planning on keeping it"

"Yeah, yeah" said Fanfic trap as he got back the handgun and left.


	6. Sex Advice

Chapter 6: Sex Advice

Sulley was walking to Craig's house for some advice they planned. Sulley arrived at his house and knocked on the door. Opening the door was Craig.

"You texted?" Sulley asked

"Yep" Craig answered. "Come in"

Sulley entered the house and he sees Edith watching porn.

"So, are we gonna do this or not?" Sulley asked

"We are, calm down" said Craig. "Edith, he's here"

Edith paused the porn movie and got off the couch.

"You ready?" said Edith to Sulley

"Yep" said Sulley

Craig and Edith began to take off all of their clothes and they were fully naked.

"Now, Sulley, you know what protection is, right?" said Craig

"Yeah and I know how to put it on" Sulley replied

Craig grabs a condom and puts it on. Craig sits on the couch and Edith get on top of him in a reverse cowgirl position. Craig rams he hard boner inside Edith's pussy. Edith moan sexually and she looks at Sulley and winks at him. (A/N: Welcome to the funniest thing I ever did)

"Now picture what I do" said Craig to Sulley

Craig begins humping Edith as fast as he can. This made Sulley get a boner. Sulley began to jerk off and visualize what Craig and Edith is teaching Sulley. Craig and Edith didn't care if Sulley is jerking off. They're still having sex.

_**(2 hours later)**_

Craig and Edith were still having sex and Sulley was still jerking off. Craig and Edith were doing it doggystyle and Sulley was jerking off in front of them.

After one minute, Craig released his semen and Sulley released his semen too, which landed on Edith's back.

"Ooh, fuck yeah" said Edith. "That feels so good"

Craig pulled out of Edith and he grabbed a towel and wiped the cum off of Edith's back and they all put their clothes back on.

"Alright, you learned?" said Craig

"Yep, I've learned" Sulley answered before he sees a bunch of porn movies. "How much porn do you guys have?"

"Enough to masturbate" Edith answered

"Alright, see ya, guys" said Sulley before he left.

* * *

***Fanfic trap reads this chapter***

**Shinigamilover2: Yo- (*laughs*)**

***Fanfic trap sees that the glove he's wearing is on fire and he puts it outs by dipping his hand in a puddle***

**Shinigamilover2: Yeah, just sit there and admire the part where Craig and Sulley released the semen while your hand is on fire**

**Fanfic trap: Well, I'm okay. Didn't burn me so I'm fine (*Chuckles a bit*)**


	7. Sulley and Carrie's First Sex

Chapter 7: Sulley and Carrie's First Sex

Sulley and Carrie were at a hill where they can get a view of Brooklyn and Manhattan. They were inside an RV and they were sitting in the front for the view.

"I never knew Manhattan would be so beautiful" said Carrie

"Neither did I" said Sulley

Sulley and Carrie closed the curtains of the windshield and they began to make out as they walked towards the couch, which turned into a bed. Carrie lies down on the bed and Sulley is on top. They both left the radio on and the radio was playing I Just Had Sex by The Lonely Island featuring Akon.

Carrie and Sulley began taking off their clothes until they were completely naked. Sulley grabs a brand new condom and puts it on. They began making out again and Sulley rams his boner inside Carrie's pussy. Carrie started to moan and Sulley went a little slow. Then, he started to penitrate Carrie as fast as he could. Sulley bends down and presses his lips onto Carrie's lips and they started to kiss as Sulley was fucking her hard.

After a half minute, Sulley released his semen, which made Carrie moan seductively.

Then, they began to kiss.

* * *

**Fanfic trap: Yah-hoo!**

**Shinigamilover2: Yeah!**

***Shinigamilover2 and Fanfic trap jumping on a trampoline***

**Fanfic trap: Alright, all you readers, this story is done**

**Shinigamilover2: Now, we're moving on to the next story that has something to do with Transformers: Dark of the Moon**

**Fanfic trap: See ya, all, later**


End file.
